penyesalan
by Puteri-kyuke
Summary: penyesalan yang pasti akan terjadi di belakang. hal ini juga terjadi pada namja tampan itu. ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai. pairing: wonkyu yunkyu yunho x kyuhyun bagi readers yang mau request silahkan.. asal kyu jadi uke.


Penyesalan.

Disclaimer:

Wonkyu and nih ff punya aku, TITIK! #plakk

Summary:

Penyesalan yang pasti akan datang di akhir.

Cast:

Kyuhyun, siwon, yunho dll

Pairing:

Wonkyu, yunkyu (yunho x kyuhyun)

Warning:

Yaoi, typo(s), geje.

Don't Like Don't Read

#happy reading#

Kyuhyun POV

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah? Apa kau tidak mencintai ku lagi?.' Kata-kata itulah yang sekarang tengah berputar di kepalaku. Namaku cho kyuhyun. Aku mempunyai namjachingu bernama choi siwon.

Siwon hyung adalah orang yang sangat baik, memperhatikan ku, dan menyayangiku. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu? Ya dulu. Sekarang ia telah menjadi orang yang dingin dan berbicara ketus pada ku. Jika dulu ia memanggil ku babykyu atau kyu, sekarang ia memanggil ku kyuhyun. Aku dan siwon hyung telah menjalani hubungan selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Dan sifat siwon hyung menjadi seperti ini sekitar 6 bulan.

"hey, sedang apa kyu?" ku toleh kan kepala ku ke samping. Di sana ada sahabat ku yang telah ku anggap sebagai hyung. Nama nya jung yunho. Yunho hyung sangat baik dan perhatian terhadap ku. Dia lah yang menghibur ku saat aku sedih. "jangan melamun terus." Sambung nya lagi dan tersenyum pada ku. "ne, hyung. Kau itu bawel sekali" jawabku dengan sedikit menambahkan guyonan. "apa katamu? Enak saja mengataiku bawel" kata yunho hyung cemberut

Author POV

Dua namja sedang berbicara. Hingga mereka terdiam. "hyung, kenapa dia berubah hyung?" ucap namja bernama kyuhyun lirih. Yunho yang sangat tau siapa yang di maksud kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengepalan tangan 'seandainya kau tau aku mencintai mu dan kau memilihku, aku takkan menyakiti mu kyu' batin yunho "kenapa tidak kau Tanya kyu?" jawab yunho. "d-dia akan marah hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar pertanda dia akan mengangis. Yunho yang mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun akan menangis segera memeluk kyuhyun. Hati yunho hancur melihat kyuhyun seperti ini. "kyu, kau harus tau yang sebenarnya." Ucap yunho sembari mendekap kyuhyun yang tengah menangis sekarang. "hiks…hiks…ap-apa aku tak pantas di cintai hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Yunho POV

"tidak kyu! Kau tau, aku yakin hanya orang yang beruntung akan mendapatkan mu." Ucap ku. Aku bersumpah dalam hati bahwa siwon akan menyesal telah memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti ini. "ne. gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo hyung." Jawab kyuhyun memper erat pelukan nya pada ku.

Author POV

Kyuhyun telah sampai di apartemen milik nya dan siwon sekarang. Di liriknya jam yang terdapat di dinding. 23.47 malam. Kyuhyun yang terbangun dari tidurnya berjalan menuju ruang depan. "aigoo, hyung! Kau mabuk." Ucap kyuhyun panic saat melihat siwon terduduk di sofa. Saat kyuhyun hendak menyentuh siwon dan membopong siwon ke kamar…

"jangan sentuh aku jalang! Pergi kau!" usir siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut. Kenapa siwon bisa seperti ini. "hyung.." ucap kyuhyun lirih. "PERGI!" teriak siwon kencang dan berjalan kearah kamar dan membanting pintu dengan tidak berpri kepintuan #plakk.

Di ruang depan kyuhyun menangis meratapi nasib nya. Namjachingu ny yang dulu sangat mencintainya sekarang telah menjadi seperti ini. "hiks..hiks..ku harap kau sadar hyung…hiks…" ucap kyuhyun terisak. Karna terlalu lama menangis kyuhyun tertidur di lantai dengan posisi memeluk lutut.

Ke esokan hari nya kyuhyun terbangun. Saat membuka mata dilihatnya siwon yang terburu-buru dan segera pergi menaiki mobil nya. "aku harus mengikuti nya" guman kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mandi dan pergi menuju kantor siwon.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sekarang berada di kantor siwon hyung. Aku tidak peduli siwon hyung akan marah atau apa. Yang sekarang tengah ku pikirkan adalah kenapa siwon hyung selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang malam. Aku sekang berada tepat di depat pintu ruangan siwon hyung.

Dan saat aku ingin memutar knop pintu…

Author POV

Saat kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu terlihat lah adegan dimana siwon tengah mencium tepat dibibir wanita yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. "hyung.." ucap kyuhyun lirih tapi terdengar oleh siwon "kyu.." ucap siwon terkejut dan segera menjauhkan diri dari wanita tadi. Bulir-bulir air mata kyuhyun terjatuh. Ia tidak menyangka siwon akan mengkhianati nya "kyu,ak-aku dapat men.." belum sempat siwon menyelesaikan perkataan nya wanita tadi sudah bergelayut manja di lengan siwon "oppa… siapa dia?" Tanya wanita tadi. "mianhaeyo saya menganggu kalian. Saya permisi." Ucap kyuhyun sopan. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat adegan dimana siwon mencium wanita itu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan siwon dengan keadaan miris. Rambut nya berantakan dan matanya sembab. "Kyu!" teriak siwon mengejar kyuhyun. Tapi terlambat. Kyuhyun telah pergi menaikki taxi.

Siwon POV

Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Aku telah menyakiti orang yang sangat ku sayangi dan cintai. Aku membuatnya menangis. Lutut ku lemas. Ku geleng kan kepalaku. "apa yang telah ku lakukan tuhan? Aku telah mengkhianati nya." Ucap ku lirih.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera pergi menuju apartemen ku dan kyuhyun. Walau aku tak yakin ia berada di sana.

Sekarang aku telah berada di apartemen. Ku telusuri mata ku untuk mencari nya. Dapat, benar dugaanu bahwa ia berada di sini. Ku dekati dirinya. Ia berdiri dan memegang koper yang ku yakini berisi baju. "kyu, mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo." Ucap ku memohon. Ku tatap matanya. Matanya yang memandangku kecewa dan sakit. Dia kembali menjatuhkan air mata. "saya yang seharusnya minta maaf. Mianhamnida jika selama ini saya menganggu anda. Saya pergi dulu, siwon-ssi"

"kyu, ku mohon. Maaf kan aku." Ucap ku lirih.

TIN~ TIN~ bunyi kelekson mobil di depan apartemen ku dan kyuhyun.

"mian, saya harus pergi sekarang siwon-ssi. Maaf telah menganggu kehidupan anda" kata kyuhyun sembari menunduk. Dia berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu. Nampak lah di sana, tepatnya di depan pintu ada namja yang ku kenal bernama yunho. "kyu, kau ke mobil dulu saja." Kata yunho. "ta-tapi hyung.." "sudahlah, ke mobil saja dulu" sambung yunho.

Saat kyuhyun telah pergi, yunho mendekati ku dan tersenyum yang menyiratkan rasa kemenangan. "khamsahamnida telah menjaga kyuhyun selama ini siwon-ssi. Dan terimakasih juga telah mengkhianati kyuhyun sehingga ia rela melepaskan mu sekarang." Kata yunho dan tersenyum "k-kau.. apa maksudmu?" Tanya ku berteriak "cih, orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan pantas menjadi pendamping mu." Jawab nya sembari mendecih. "aku dan kyuhyun akan menikah. Ku harap kau datang ke pesta pernikahan kami." Sambung nya cepat

Author POV

Siwon membulatkan mata saat mendengarkan pernyataan yunho. "dan ku harap kau menyesal telah menyakiti kyuhyun" sambung yunho lagi. Yunho berlalu menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobil nya dengan cepat.

Air mata yang sedari siwon tahan pun jatuh. Ia jatuh terduduk. Meratapi nasib nya sekarang, ia sangat menyesal mengkhianati kyuhyun. "kenapa? Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang pada akhir" ucap siwon.

END

Gimana? Geje? Gak bagus and gak menyentuh ya? Hehehe….

Oh iya, saya di sini mau numpah nanya sama para author yang telah berpengalaman. Boleh kah? Klo boleh mohon jawab ya…

Guidlenes tuh apa?

Itu aja… makasih bagi yang udah baca and review.

Bye…. Muachh muachh #iuw

Eh, eh… jangan close dulu. Bagi yang mau request pairing silahkan request. Asalkan pairing nya kyuhyun jadi uke.


End file.
